


The Fredsythe files

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of Fredsythe drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

“Look what I found.”

Fred dangled the handcuffs in front of Fp, a shit eating grin on his face as his boyfriend sat up on the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn onto the floor.

“Babe.” Fp swallowed hard. Fred knew him, knew what he liked and didn’t like but he didn’t know that the main reason that Fp had those cuffs steamed from an old boyfriend that liked to handcuff him.

“Imagine my surprise. I’m cleaning out your shit when I see these peeking from underneath your clothes. And why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I use to steal. You know and the handcuffs were a part of the ruse I used.”

Liar

Fred pushed Fp back onto the couch and straddled his hips. “See. What I think these are for… is that you like to be handcuffed.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“Fred…”

Fred gripped FP’s wrist and cuffed one hand and quickly got up. He pulled Fp with him and dragged him to the bedroom. Fp already knew what this was and what was going down. He cuffed the other to the head board.

“Do we have time for this? I mean Archie and Jughead will back any moment.”

“And?”

“And. We have dinner plans.”

“Actually. I called them and they’re heading down to the Keller’s for dinner. Tonight, you’re going to be tied to that bed, aching and begging for me while I watch a movie. Understand?”

Fp nodded.

“Good.”

Fred stripped Fp to nothing. He reached in the bedside table and pulled out Fps cock ring and favorite plug. With a few strokes until he was hard, Fred set everything up.

“Fuck.”

“Not tonight.”

The movie that Fred chose was Fp’s favorite porno. One that always guaranteed a orgasm out of the man.

“I’m gonna enjoy this. And you are too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sick.” Fred pressed a cool compress to FP’s head and took a seat next to his boyfriend.

“And you’re injured.” Fp spit out. “You’ve got a broken leg Freddy.”

“And you have a fever.”

“You can’t take care of me.”

Fred wrapped a hand around FP’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest. “Don’t care. Look, you’re my boyfriend and you’re sick. My leg is healing just fine enough for me to make you soup and kiss you all better.”

Fp rolled his eyes. “Whatever. When you get sick don’t blame that shit on me. Got it?”

Fred kissed his forehead.

“Got it babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

The mouth felt familiar.

Similar to the one that he kissed before. One that actually. Just not too long ago had given him a blowjob.

He wants to ask

The smell, that musk that he had inhaled so many times…

Fp?

But he’s afraid.

What if it is him?

Why would his boyfriend be doing this?

How often does he do this?

Does he come home at the end of the night and snuggle up to the Fred knowing that he’s had more than enough dicks in his mouth to count?

Fred wants to pull back and confront him but he’s scared of the outcome.

So he allowed it.

He comes inside the man’s mouth

He can hear a groan on the other end

“thank you.”

Fred’s heart dropped.

Why


	4. Chapter 4

Fred had him on the floor, FP barely had time to adjust when the man had come in and with one look had him on his back. Fred’s hand slipped inside the waistband of FP’s boxers and gripped his cock.

“I’ve thought about this all day. Saw you at pops and goddammit, you looked amazing. But jealousy, I saw what you had done. Flirting with Alice in front of me. You know how I feel about her. And you decided to do that. And all I could think about the entire time was pinning you to every surface of our home and fucking you until you can’t even remember her name.”

FP let out a low groan, he pushed his hips up, thrusting into Fred’s hand.

“Want you to fuck me. C…can I please be fucked?” The words had come out a bit more needy than Fred had ever heard out of the man. He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his throat.

“Needy… so very needy. Want me to fill you up? Want to feel my cock moving in and out of you while I hold you down?”

FP nodded quickly. A hand had come and rested around Fred’s back.

“Please?”

Fred’s lips met FP’s in a slow kiss. Tongue met tongue and FP couldn’t help the moan.

It was when he was breathless that Fred pulled back.

“Whatever you want from me.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a weird thing that the user had requested. Fred didn’t mind it. He was twenty-three, broke and would do just about anything for cash.

He had set up a cam show with followers requesting what he did to his body.

Tonight, a new user by the name of **_snkeCentral_** had requested for him to fuck a beer bottle, with the beer still inside.

He didn’t say no. 

He found a beer bottle, popped the cap and laid on his bed with enough view that everyone could see his ass.

He began slowly, feeling the liquid seep inside of him as he moved it in and out of him.

It didn’t take long, he came without touching and watched his number climb.

SnkeCentral: Very hot. Can’t wait to see what you do next week


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiram is in this one

FP adjusts his pants, most of the customers asking if he’s okay and he has to keep the lust out of his voice as he answers them.

No. He isn’t alright

But he can’t tell them that. He can’t tell them that the man sitting at the booth in the back of the corner is currently controlling a vibrator that’s stuck so far up his ass that if he sits down he can basically fuck himself on it without much effort.

So they nod, making sure that he’s actually okay and then it gets worse when Alice and the kids come in. She’s flanked by Jughead and Archie. Betty hanging in the back of the group looking out of place among the group.

“You all find a booth in the back. Make sure Betty orders something to eat. I’ll meet you guys soon.”

Jughead shrugs, he says hi to his father and the other two teens follow him closely.

FP grips the the countertop. This was the last thing that he needs right now. Fred wasn’t that big of a fan of Alice and if it had been anyone else to stop and talk to him he wouldn’t have minded.

This could go one or two ways: Fred leaving and turning the plug off and he would go the whole night without coming or Fred would pull the dial as high as he could and make him come right then and there.

He hoped Fred was in a good mood.

FP risks a glance at the end of the counter and sure enough Fred is watching him with close eyes. There was a smile on his face.

This meant something good.

He thinks.

Fred pulls out his phone and he’s on it for no longer than a minute. FP frowns. The man doesn’t move, and maybe ten minutes pass by, Alice is still chatting with him and the door opens. Hiram walks in, gives FP a sly grin and sits by Fred.

Okay, so it wasn’t good.

He was wrong.

The vibrator inside of him stops suddenly and FP slumps against the counter.

Alice stares blankly at him.

“Are you okay?” She places a hand over his and a sense of dread washes over him.

“I’m gonna take a lunch.” FP takes the apron off and heads outside, he can hear shuffling behind him and arms wrapped around his waist, leading him to the back alley.

He’s pushed against the wall and his pants are undone, Hiram takes him Into his mouth in an instant while Fred stands behind Hiram. He’s running a hand down the man’s back while stroking his cock.

“Naughty.” Fred smiles. “Alice touching you. I bet that you wanted to come from that toy didn’t you.”

FP nods. “But Lodge. Can I come in his mouth? Please?”

Fred drops down beside Hiram. He pulls the dark haired man back and off of FP’S dick, a kiss is placed on Hiram’s lips.

“What do you say Hiram? Let him come tonight or we fuck him and edge him all night until we decide?”

Hiram glances up at FP, a devious glint rests in his eyes and FP already knows what this means for him tonight.

He won’t be coming.


End file.
